1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically taping electronic components to provide a taped electronic component series, wherein from an electronic component assembly having a plurality of lead wire-equipped electronic components held on a long-sized support member such as ground paper, said electronic components are extracted.
2. Description of the Background Art
To produce a taped electronic component series, first, as shown in FIG. 2A, lead wires 3 are inserted into ground paper 2 having cuts 1 formed therein, and in this state, electronic component elements 4 are connected to the respective lead wires 3 to complete electronic components 5 on the ground paper 2, thereby providing an electronic component assembly 6. Subsequently, the electronic components 5 are extracted from the electronic component assembly 6 to produce a taped electronic component series 7 shown in FIG. 2B. In this case, the electronic components 5 are placed on an elongated tape body 8 at a regular pitch and an adhesive tape 9 is applied thereto to fix the electronic components 5 in position.
In this connection, to produce the taped electronic component series 7 from the electronic component assembly 6, it has been common practice to use a chuck or the like to extract the electronic components 5 one by one and then tape them together.
However, since the electronic components 5 are extracted one by one from the electronic component assembly 6 by chuck or the like and then placed on the tape body 8, it has been impossible to perform taping at high speed.